Playtime
by rockyxhorror
Summary: AU. A bound Dean Ambrose is Seth's favorite toy. Dean/Seth. NSFW: elements of BDSM.


_This originally was supposed to be part of a larger work that eventually fizzled out. However, this little scene was quite fun to write, and it ideally would be something I could explore further. Inspired by their Authority rivalry of 2014. As stated before, this contains many adult themes: sex, BDSM, drug use, language._

* * *

As a child, Seth always had a distinct fondness of action figures; the idea of being in charge of something was a natural stimulant for him, even if he was unaware of it at the time. He would spend hours manipulating the figures limbs and head, playing God with the plastic, inanimate objects. From an everyday parent perspective, his behavior would be classified as perfectly normal adolescent play.

However, under the surface, there were no playful intentions behind Seth's intrigue. If you asked him, he would've told you his desire that the figures were real life human beings. He would imagine up scenarios for the various human-shape figures under his rule, fantasizing if they would try to run or if they would try to fight back. But with the toys, it was all imagination.

Blessed would be the day that he could have his own living toys to play with, so when he did what he pleased with them, they would produce real human reactions: laughter, tears…even screams of pain. Forcing figurines to do whatever you wanted was easy; getting a free-willed human to submit to you, now _that_ would be the fun part.

Now that he was firmly atop of the food chain when it came to the Authority, Seth had the means to live out his all-time adolescent fantasies anytime he wanted, with nobody around to stop him. He was the proverbial kid in the candy store. His cocky, over exaggerated smirk showcased that fact perfectly.

Closing the door behind him, Seth entered his quarters, crossing through the dining area to his bedroom, off in the back right corner. Shrouded in black, with the walls decorated with red accents, the room was clean, rich and faintly menacing. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing the expensive fabric casually onto his bed. Crossing over to a bookshelf, after taking a quick vain look at himself in the mirror, Seth grabbed a black hard-covered book and pulled it out, a metal clank echoing from behind the bookshelf.

In this secret room, lay Seth's ultimate toy—a plaything all his own, subject to whatever idea came to mind. However, it was certainly not one suitable for children.

He sighed in relief as he flicked on the light switch, gazing fondly at Dean—naked and bound by ropes against two wooden boards running horizontally behind his back.

A steel contraption held up Dean in a barren room, with only a large tray sitting on top of a metal stand accompanying the captive. On it, were various instruments of Seth's choosing, to aide him in his exploits with Dean. They ranged from collars to whips, to beads and plugs, and everything in between.

It had become a ritual between the two men, and it was sick entertainment for Seth from the moment it began. That growl of rage would arise from Dean's throat, as he would squirm in frustration, muttering what had to be the worst curses ever uttered behind the rope gagging his mouth. Even when tied up in immobility, Ambrose couldn't sit still. It was a fight he couldn't win, and yet that never stopped him from trying.

Which, unfortunately for him, made him all that more appealing to Seth. He could spend hours watching Ambrose wiggle, writhe and eventually tire himself out, like a rare, wounded animal caught in a trap.

"Miss me?" Seth snickered, walking next to Dean, adjusting him to a standing position. Trailing a finger against the bound man's sweat-glistened skin, Seth teased Dean with every touch, seeing how he would react to a poke, or a simple graze of the skin. Seth would dig his nail into Ambrose to get him to hiss out in pain.

An angry convulsion from Dean made Seth jump a bit, before breaking out in a cackle. "And where do you think you're going?" Seth removed the blindfold off Dean, their eyes meeting one another. They stared at each other for a moment, intensely, with a raging fire-like passion.

Seth leaned in, his beard nuzzling up against Dean's face. "You know, as much as you squirm, and whine, and try oh so hard to get away—which I find _totally_ erotic," Seth snarled into Dean's ear, before biting his earlobe. "I have a sneaking suspicion…although you don't, can't, won't—whatever— admit it to yourself…"

Seth trailed his finger down Dean's jaw, past his Adam's apple and collarbone, down to his pecs and nipples, which had clamps on both. "…that this gets you off."

Seth removed the clamps, a small gasp pouring out of Dean out of the relief. The sensitive skin was beat red, and his nipples were elongated, from countless hours of over stimulation by Seth's own hand.

"Nnnngohh…" Dean garbled.

Once Seth's fingertip touched them, Dean shuddered. A pinch caused him to let out a moan of disgruntled intensity.

"Yeah…you look all hot and bothered already," Seth's hot breath misted onto Dean's naked chest. "And it seems like you want more."

Seth planted his mouth onto Dean's nipple, sending the bound man's body into a spasm. He clenched his eyes shut as Seth sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, sending a mix of twisted pain and pleasure throughout his system.

The sight of a twinge in Dean's manhood caused Seth to break away. He took ahold of Dean's crotch, making him emit a gasp at his firm grip. Seth stroked him until he was fully erect. "What'd I tell you?" Seth snickered, densely immersed in his lie.

In the beginning, Seth would have to drug Dean in order to get him this hard. As a man whose only experience had been with women, it was understandable that it would take some coaxing for Dean to fully relax—as much as you could while immobilized by ropes. Around three or four months, after working out the kinks, so to speak, Seth knew all of Dean's sweet spots.

Along the way, through a mix of isolation and manipulation, Seth had also seemingly brainwashed Dean into getting satisfaction from their acts. The smarter of the two, Seth understood the power of mental abuse; get into someone's head, and you may as well have already won the fight. Throughout their sessions, Seth would slither his way in by being the constant voice in Dean's head, telling him exactly what Seth wanted him to think and feel.

Seth was a skilled oral manipulator, and in more ways than one.

Bending at his knees, Seth pursed his lips as he brought his attention to Dean's hard on. He kissed the head softly, drawing it out to elicit the response he wanted from Dean. Seth looked up to lock eyes with Dean, devilishly reveling in the power he felt from their stare-down. "Hurt so good, huh, Dean-o?" He said, tugging on Dean's nuts as he let out an evil cackled.

Dean let out a more desperate groan, the sensations in his body now taking over his thoughts. The need for release was building up; the long, never-ending months of captivity forced him to be celibate. Now, after what felt like years of no money shot, he was ready to explode with one swift stroke.

With saliva glistening his lips, Seth went to work on Dean, sucking on him like a human lollipop. Normally, Seth didn't care whether Dean truly enjoyed their time or not—as long as he enjoyed himself. There was a secret pleasure, however, in blowing Dean; yes, he did enjoy it—but that fact alone is what truly breaks him.

Not only is he enjoying a man running his tongue up and down his shaft, but that same man is his sworn enemy. Now Dean's thoughts of plotting Seth's demise are replaced with the thought of his lips dripping with precum. That mental mindfuck is the perfect ammunition in sending Dean over the edge, and keeping him the perfect state of unstable that would most appeal to Seth.

Seth slurped his tongue around the head of Dean's erection, sending a vibration up his bound body. He trailed every bulging vein on the throbbing appendage up and down, basking in the taste. Coming out of his mouth with a _pop_ , Seth smirked as he stroked Dean slowly, his fingers sliding up and down his length.

In the past, usually after a puff or snort of adult themed party favor, Seth would get lost in the act, spending almost hours going down on Dean. There was a hunger that would be let loose, and it would be insatiable. He would move from the head of Dean's dick and travel all the way south, running his tongue deep into Dean's tight opening. Seth found his musky scent intoxicating. They both would go animalistic whenever Seth did it; Seth would bury his face in deeper with every moan and groan that would pour out from Dean.

With his intensifying gasps, Seth knew Dean was just about at his climax. To prevent it, Seth gripped the base of Dean's shaft tightly. The gasps soon would turn to whimpers from Dean, almost instinctively thrusting forward to try and achieve release.

Seth moved his hands to Dean's hips to keep him in place. "Uh-uh-uh!" Seth smirked, continuing to toy with Dean. "You know better. Any move you make, is decided by me." Dean, like a bomb ready to burst, continued to push back against Seth. With a swift spank, Dean would stiffen up in Seth's grasp.

Seth moved his hands from Dean's hips to his cheeks, gripping them tightly. "Do you just want me to avert my attention elsewhere, Dean-o?" Seth snickered, as he rubbed his palms against Dean's muscled backside. He traced his fingers over tiny bite scars scattered over the cheeks, results of drugged-up Seth being a little too overzealous.

There was no part of Dean that was private anymore, at least not to Seth. Seth's lips, mouth, tongue, teeth—you name it—had been below the belt and set up camp. It made Dean horribly uncomfortable, which of course was arousing for Seth.

Seth's fingers roughly grazed over ever inch of Dean's ass before they began to circle his hole. "I have to say... you Dean, are quite possibly the best fuck around. Yeah, girls are hot…but on _man…_ " Seth let out a cocky chuckle, before pushing his index finger inside of Dean, causing him to wince. "I don't know if this is applicable to all men…but Dean, fucking you just gets better and better. How is it that you somehow get tighter instead of looser?"

Seth slipped another finger into Dean, feeling the tight walls as Dean struggled under the ropes. Seth smirked, taking another opportunity to torture his captive. "Oh? You want them to go in _harder?"_ Seth vigorously began fingering Dean, cackling over the bound man's grunts.

Seth brought his other hand down to his crotch, rubbing his clothed erection. "Ready or not Dean," Seth removed his fingers, slapping Dean on the ass before tilting the metal apparatus that bound him to a laying-on-his-back position. "Here I come."

Seth slowly unbuttoned himself, unzipping his pants to reveal the black briefs underneath. The outline of his hard on was on display, although Dean would avert his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Seth wouldn't allow him to be despondent. Hooking his finger into Dean's lower jaw, he forcefully brought Dean's attention back to him.

With his free hand, Seth pulled down his underwear, freeing his hard erection. He positioned himself between Dean's spread legs, and started to rub himself over Dean's opening, causing Dean to clench with discomfort. Seth would usually go in sans lubrication, and Dean seemingly was unable to get his body to relax his muscles, so it would usually be painful for Dean.

Seth pushed the head of his dick against Dean's hole, trying to fight for entry. Once it slipped in, Dean bellowed out a load groan. " _Nngahhh!"_

Seth, in turn, moaned with pleasure as he pushed his dick in a bit further, basking in the tightness. Seth slowly thrust his hips back and forth, inching his way deeper into Dean. Seth grabbed onto the ropes that bound Dean for leverage, pulling Dean's body down, further burying himself inside. Seth kept his actual harness, but with all the squirming and fighting back that Dean did, he found it easier to just use the ropes.

"Mm, fuck you feel so _good!"_ Seth moaned, pushing his hair back from his face. He had found his own little heaven when he was inside of Dean; it was an experience like no other, with every little twinge of pleasure he'd get from fucking him setting off fireworks in his gut. He had gotten his little heart's desire, and it would enjoy it every second he could.

After nudging his way in, Seth worked his way balls deep inside of Dean, who had been gripping at the ropes with his fingers, a pained expression on his face. Seth watched Dean in his agony, finding a sick sense of satisfaction in every struggle. He wiggled his hips around while deep inside, making sure his dick explored every crevice.

Through his labored breathing and the rope gagging his mouth, Dean did his best to plead with Seth. " _Pleeee…"_

"Aw, what's wrong Dean-o?" Seth mocked, beginning to pump himself in and out of Dean. "Maybe a little backed up?" Seth slid his hands down Dean's body to his still hard dick, cradling his balls underneath.

"Well I guess I can't blame you…it's been what…no, I can't remember if I've seen you cum. I know that would drive me _mad,"_ Seth pumped into Dean forcefully, his pelvis smacking against the bound man's ass. "So…I guess it's only fair…"

Seth leaned down, and spoke directly into Dean's ear, "To see if just my dick can get you to shoot."

Seth repositioned himself inside of Dean, then picked up the pace, bucking his hips like a wild stallion. Dean's garbled moans combated the echo of their bodies smacking against one another, mixed with the creaks of metal. Dean let out a sharp moan as Seth took one final pump, and X had marked the spot. Seth grinned devilishly as he watched Dean's toe curl, and his cock twinge.

True to his word, Seth was getting Dean to his climax. Dean's body began to tense, making sounds he wouldn't usually. Just as he saw the feeling of relief come to Dean, Seth pulled out, gripping the base of Dean's throbbing erection. Dean whimpered like a sick dog, the ropes burning his skin as he convulsed beneath them.

Seth waited a moment, then let go of Dean. He took in a breath before breaking into a dark laughter. "I never said you _would_ shoot…"


End file.
